Misfortune
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Dana Scully is a pediatrician that works with sick children at a hospital. Her last patient's family seemed to be pretty normal, or so she thought at the time. [Plz leave reviews. This story has been in the making for a few months as I try to get back into writing]
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully was a forty-two year old woman with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes with freckles across her nose. She was in the middle of her shift at a private Catholic hospital where she worked as a physician working with children. Scully was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork before she went to take her lunch.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Fox Mulder, Dana Scully's husband, was sitting in a chair while holding a small female toddler. Mulder was forty-four years old with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He also has a constant five o'clock shadow.

The toddler in Mulder's arms was his and Dana Scully's daughter. Storm was a little over two and a half years old. She had brown hair and hazel eyes like her father, but had more of her mother's looks including freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Mulder was reading a book to his child while he waited for his wife to go to lunch. Storm was cuddled up to her father as she held onto an obviously loved stuffed fox. The older man looked down at his child and smiled.

"Hey Dana, it looks like your husband and daughter are here for lunch," one of the nurses Scully worked with mentioned to her as she set more paperwork down on the desk. Scully looked up at the woman and nodded.

"Are they here already? Thanks for letting me know Julie," Scully smiled at the younger woman. Julie returned the smile and went back to the front reception desk.

About five minutes later, Scully stood up from her desk and pushed her chair in. She walked back up to Julie and set the completed paperwork back on her desk. Julie looked up at Scully.

"Here is that paperwork the patient requested. I am going to go take my lunch now. I'll be back in a short while," Scully explained as she looked over at her family. Mulder caught his wife looking at them and grinned. Julie nodded and went back to her work.

As Scully exited the doorway from the department she worked in, Mulder slowly stood up and approached his wife. Storm mumbled unhappily as she looked up at her father not understanding why he stopped reading to her.

"Hi sweetheart," Scully said happily as she took her toddler from her husband. Storm quickly realized what was going on and hugged onto her mother tightly. The older woman smiled and gave her husband a quick kiss.

"What about me?" Mulder laughed as he returned his wife's kiss. Scully smiled and hugged her husband for a moment before pulling away.

"I missed you too handsome," Scully teased before she turned her attention back to her child. Storm was playing with her mother's shirt.

"Mama red!" Storm mumbled happily as she played with her mother's shirt. Mulder grinned proudly at his child since he has been trying to teach her colors.

Mulder was a stay at home father while his wife worked. The older man didn't mind his current occupation. He was staying low and out of the U.S. government's watchful eye, and he got to raise a child with the woman he loved. Plus Scully's income was more than enough to support her family.

"That's right baby! Mama's shirt is red!" Scully praised and showed her child some affection. Storm mumbled happily and hugged her stuffed fox close to her. Mulder smiled at his family and lead them to the cafeteria.

"Look Stormy. They have chicken for lunch. Do you want chicken?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and hugged her mother tightly. Mulder smiled and grabbed a tray for their family.

"I love you Storm," Scully spoke quietly to her child. Storm nodded and snuggled on her mother. The woman smiled and ordered food for her family.

As the family was settling down into a booth, Storm was becoming quite clingy with her mother. Scully smiled down at her child as she cut up Storm's chicken. The toddler was rubbing her eyes.

"N-a-p soon?" Scully spelled out for her husband. Mulder nodded as he got Storm's juice into a sippy cup. Scully smiled and gave her daughter her fork.

"Thank Mama," Storm mumbled as she started eating. The older woman smiled, and started eating herself. Mulder smiled and started to get into a conversation with his wife.

Soon after they family finished eating, Scully was holding and rocking her child. Storm was rubbing her eyes and mumbling unhappily as Mulder went through the diaper bag looking for his daughter's blanket.

"Um, Dr. Scully? Can we bother you for a moment?" a younger man and woman quietly spoke to Scully. Scully looked up at the couple and smiled. Mulder pulled out the blanket.

"Sure one second. Stormy, Daddy needs to hold you while I go talk to these nice people okay sweetheart?" Scully explained to her daughter softly. Storm pouted and shook her head. Mulder sighed, wrapped the blanket around his daughter, and took her from her mother.

"Mama will only be gone for a second, then she'll hold you again, do you understand?" Mulder scolded softly. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes as she nodded. Scully kissed her daughter as she handed her, her stuffed fox.

"Thank you. We don't mean to interrupt your lunch, but we have a few questions about our daughter," the woman said with an upset tone to her voice. Scully gave the woman an understanding smile.

"It's no problem Monica. How can I help you and Scott?" Scully smiled at the couple as she walked a few feet away from her family for privacy. Storm watched her mother for a few moments before cuddling up with her father.

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry. Mommy is still at work," Scully spoke softly as she picked her child up. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes as Scully sat down with her in her arms. The toddler turned towards her mother and started to fall asleep.

Scully smiled as she snuggled Storm as she finished her lunch. Mulder grinned as he watched his wife take care of their child.

Around ten minutes later, Mulder took care of the family's trash, as Scully rocked and watched their child. Storm was grabbing onto her mother as she slept.

"Here hun. I got her. You can go back to work," Mulder spoke softly as he took Storm from his wife. The toddler whined as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and fell right back asleep.

"Thanks Mulder. I'll see you when I get home tonight," Scully smiled as she kissed her husband lovingly. Mulder grinned and snuggled on his wife. The older woman kissed her daughter goodbye before she walked back to her department.

Later that afternoon Mulder was sitting on the sofa chair reading a conspiracy book he recently bought. His daughter was sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching "Finding Nemo" while having a few toys in front of her. Soon the front door opened.

Scully walked through the front door finally home from work. The older woman set down her purse and removed her shoes. As she stood up, she put her jacket away, then went off to find her family.

"Hey, I'm home," Scully smiled at her family as she walked into the living room. Storm looked up at her mother, waved for a second, then went back to watching her movie. Mulder saw his wife, grinned and stood up.

"How was work hun?" Mulder smiled as he approached his wife. Scully smiled at the older man as he hugged her close to him. Mulder leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly.

"It was okay. That couple I was talking to earlier, their daughter isn't doing to well. I felt a bit bad since I was holding our daughter and she's perfectly healthy," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and snuggled on his wife. The woman gave her husband a small smile.

"Cases like that make me so thankful our baby is healthy even though she has some behavioral issues," Scully explained as she laid on her husband. Mulder nodded, kissed his wife again before he lead her over to the couch.

The woman smiled and sat on the couch. Mulder sat next to his wife, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. Scully cuddled up to her husband and watched the movie that was on TV.

The toddler was happily playing with her toys her parents watched the movie. Soon Storm was becoming whiney and on the verge of throwing a fit. Scully smiled, got off the couch, and sat down next to her daughter.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm was mumbling unhappily and kicking at her stuffed animal.

"No. Stormy, tell Mama what is wrong," Scully said firmly as she looked at her daughter. Storm shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Storm, if you won't tell Mama, can you tell me what's upsetting you?" Mulder asked softly. Storm shook her head and threw her fox. The older man was taken aback when his daughter threw her favorite toy.

"Hey, hey. We do not throw our toys," Mulder scolded. Storm nodded and pouted. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm pouted and pushed her mother's hand away.

"Stormy, you need to use your words. Tell us what you want," Scully tried to speak calmly. Storm shook her head and covered her ears. Scully sighed as Mulder leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I'm going to start making dinner. Maybe she's hungry," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and watched her husband left the room. Storm was still throwing a fit and trying to hide.

The older woman sighed and looked up at the TV. When she realized the movie was over she stood up and looked for another movie to put on. The toddler looked up at her mother. Scully picked out two movies and showed them to her daughter.

"Sweetheart do you want to watch Toy Story or The Aristocats?" Scully asked softly. Storm whined and hid her face in her hands. Scully smiled as she knelt down next to her daughter and waited for an answer.

"Kitty," Storm mumbled unhappily. The older woman smiled and got up to go change the movie. The toddler peeked at her mother through her hands and mumbled.

As the movie started, Scully went and sat on the floor against the couch. The toddler slowly uncovered her face and looked up at the TV. Storm pointed at the TV and looked around for her mother. When she realized her mother wasn't right next to her, Storm got up and waddled over to her mother.

"Mama hold," Storm mumbled as she reached for a hug. Scully smiled as she collected her daughter and held her close. The toddler mumbled and held onto her mother happily.

"I love you Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded as she laid on her mother. The older woman smiled and snuggled on her child as she watched the movie.

About twenty minutes later, Mulder walked into the living room. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Storm was mumbling softly as she watched the movie.

"Hey dinner is ready. I made some pork chops and mashed potatoes," Mulder spoke softly as he knelt down next to his family. The toddler looked up at her father. Scully smiled at her child.

"Tato," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her father. Mulder smiled and nodded as Storm let go of her mother and grabbed onto her father. The older man grinned and carried his child to the kitchen. Scully smiled and followed after her family.

After dinner Mulder had his child in the bathroom trying to give her a bath. The toddler was whining and splashing at the water. Soon Scully entered the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Hey hun," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder looked up at his wife and grinned. The woman sat down next to Mulder and kissed him gently.

"No!" Storm yelled and splashed the water at her mother. The water hit Scully and she gave her daughter a strict look.

"You do not splash me with the water! Now I have to go change again!" Scully scolded her child. Storm suddenly realized what she did and refused to look at her mother. Scully gave her daughter a small smile and took over washing her.

The man chuckled and watched his wife and daughter. When Storm realized her mother was still going to wash her she mumbled unhappily and tried to play with her rubber ducks. Scully looked over at her husband and smiled.

"Here," Mulder spoke softly as he handed his wife a bath towel. Storm mumbled as her mother took the towel from her father. Scully spoke softly to her daughter as she got her out of the bath.

"It's night night Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she dried her daughter off. Storm mumbled as she grabbed onto her mother as she watched her father leave the bathroom.

"Sowwy Mama," Storm mumbled as she grabbed onto her mother. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter before she walked to her daughter's bedroom.

"Here Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he put a diaper on her. The toddler whined and turned towards her mother. Scully shushed her daughter and showed her some affection.

"Look. Daddy got your fox pajamas for you sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded as she set her daughter down on the bed. Mulder smiled as he put the pajamas on his child.

"Dada fox," Storm mumbled as her father finished dressing her. Scully smiled and gave her daughter her stuffed fox. Mulder smiled and went over to the bookcase to pick out a story for Storm.

"Hey hun, can you grab the first Harry Potter book? I've been reading that to Storm and she seems to be enjoying it," Scully looked up at her husband as she tried to tuck her daughter in bed. Mulder nodded, grabbed the book his wife wanted, and brought it over to her.

"Mama cuddles," Storm mumbled needily. Scully smiled at her child and looked at her husband.

"I can read her the next chapter or two tonight if you want to cuddle her," Mulder explained. Scully nodded as she laid down with her daughter. Storm mumbled happily as she cuddled up to her mother.

"Hey Mulder we're on chapter five," Scully explained as she held her daughter close to her. Mulder nodded as he opened the book and started to read. Soon the toddler was fast asleep.

When Scully realized her daughter was fast asleep, she slowly got out of the bed. Mulder made sure his daughter was covered and fast asleep before he and his wife left the room.

"Well handsome, let's go to bed before we have any interruptions," Scully smirked at her husband as she pulled him close. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife deeply before they retired to their bedroom.

A few hours later, the couple was awoken to Scully's phone ringing. Mulder groaned and tried holding his wife close to him. Scully mumbled and smacked her husband as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Scully said groggily as she picked up the phone. Mulder cuddled up to his wife and started kissing on her.

"Right now? Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. Yup. Okay bye," Scully yawned as she hung up the call. Mulder yawned and snuggled into his wife.

"Get off me you idiot. I gotta go to work," Scully mumbled as she climbed out of the bed to get dressed. Mulder sat up and pouted.

"Why do you have to go? It's the weekend," Mulder looked at his wife sadly. Scully turned to her husband and gave him a sympathetic smile as she approached him.

"Remember that couple I was talking to earlier today? Their daughter took a turn for the worst and they asked me to be there," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded with understanding as he got out of bed to pull some pants and a shirt on.

"Oh. It was one of those calls. Alright. I'll go sleep with Storm in case you aren't home before she wakes up. She knows you're supposed to be home tomorrow," Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and gave him a loving kiss. Mulder smiled and kissed her wife.

"Thank you hun. I love you so much," Scully smiled as she collected her coat and headed downstairs. Mulder watched his wife leave before he went to his daughter's bedroom to lay down with her for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Storm slowly woke up from her nights rest. The toddler whined unhappily and rolled over to see what parent was with her. Mulder was fast asleep snoring away.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled unhappily as she pushed on her father. Mulder groaned and yawned as he woke up. The toddler was hugging her fox close to her and looking around.

"Hi sweetheart," Mulder spoke softly. Storm mumbled unhappily as she grabbed onto her father. Storm knew when her father was in her bed, her mother was probably gone.

"Mama gone?" Storm said with her lip trembling. Mulder gave his daughter a small smile and held her close. Storm rubbed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Aww, Stormy it's okay," Mulder smiled as he cuddled on his child. Storm suddenly started to cry. The older man sighed and held his child close as she cried. Every weekend Storm looked forward to spending time with her mother, and hated when she got called into work.

Soon Storm calmed down enough for Mulder to get out of bed. The older man got his daughter a new pull-up and an outfit. Storm laid back down and rubbed her eyes as her father changed her.

When Mulder was done, he picked his child up and hugged her close as he walked downstairs. Storm mumbled as she looked down at her shirt. Mulder put his wife's favorite shirt on their daughter today and Storm knew it.

"Here Stormy, Daddy is going to make some eggs," Mulder smiled as he set his daughter down in her booster seat. Storm mumbled and looked up at her father. The older man kissed his child happily before going off to make breakfast.

After breakfast Storm was sadly playing in the living room with her stuffed animals as her father was cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly Storm heard the front door of the house open. The toddler quickly got up and ran to the front door.

"Mama!" Storm started crying hard when she got to the front door. Scully quickly set down her purse and picked up her child and held her close. The toddler whined and cried as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Shh shh. You're okay," Scully spoke softly as she held her child close. Mulder soon walked over to the front door after he heard the commotion. When he saw his wife and child he smiled.

"Hey hun," Mulder spoke softly. Scully smiled at her husband with tears in her eyes. Mulder realized what happened and held his wife close. Scully leaned into her husband trying not to cry.

"I love you Dana, so much," Mulder spoke softly. Scully nodded and tried to wipe her eyes. Storm looked up at her mother, and when she saw she was crying, Storm tried to help Scully wipe her eyes. Scully smiled down at her daughter.

"I love you too Fox," Scully looked up at her husband and kissed him deeply. The older man smiled and kissed his wife back. Storm mumbled and looked up at her parents happily.

"Stormy, would you like to take a nap with Mommy?" Scully asked her daughter happily. Storm nodded and hugged her mother again. Mulder smiled and went back to the kitchen. Scully looked down at her daughter and walked up to her bedroom.

"Mama pretty," Storm mumbled happily as she played with her mother's hair. Scully smiled and entered her bedroom. The woman gently set her daughter on the bed and looked her over. Storm was wearing a shirt that said "Mommy's Princess" with her black leggings.

"Did Daddy dress you today Stormy?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm smiled and nodded before she went back to playing with her stuffed fox. The older woman kissed her daughter before she changed into her pajamas.

The toddler looked up at her mother and mumbled happily. Storm knew her mother was having a bad day. When Scully had her rough days at work, she tried to spend as much time with her child as possible. The toddler rubbed her eyes as her mother climbed into bed.

"Come lay down with Mama," Scully encouraged her daughter. Storm quickly crawled over to her mother and laid on her mother's pillow. The woman smiled as she laid down with her daughter. The toddler quickly cuddled up to her mother and played with her mother's cross necklace.

Scully smiled and yawned as she held her daughter closely in her arms. Storm mumbled as her mother held her protectively. Soon Scully was fast asleep. The toddler snuggled closer to her mother as she listened to her mother breathing. Soon the child fell asleep as well.

That afternoon Storm was following her mother around closely as she got ready to go grocery shopping to get food for the week. The older woman smiled down at her daughter. The toddler was holding her stuffed fox close to her and mumbling to herself.

"Mulder, are you ready yet?" Scully called out to her husband. The toddler looked up at her mother and mumbled happily. The woman picked up her child and held her close as she went off to look for her husband.

"Hey are you ready yet?" Scully asked as she opened the door to her husband's office. Mulder was sitting at his desk with earphones on oblivious to his wife. Scully sighed and removed the headphones. Mulder quickly looked up, saw his wife, and realized what happened.

"Hey sorry, I couldn't hear you," Mulder looked up at his wife and grinned. Scully groaned and rolled her eyes. The older man chuckled and stood up from his desk.

"We're ready to go to the grocery store. I was asking if you were ready as well," Scully said as she gave her husband a stern look. The toddler mumbled happily as she pointed at each flower on her mother's blouse. The older man grinned at his child.

"Yeah I'm ready," Mulder smiled as he followed his wife downstairs. Scully smiled and held her child close as Mulder grabbed the diaper bag and the car keys. Storm whined and hugged her mother tightly as the family left their home.

At the grocery store, Storm was sitting in the child seat as her father pushed the cart. The toddler was trying to grab at her father's wedding ring. Mulder looked down at his child and smiled.

"Stormy, do you want fish crackers or bear crackers this time?" Scully asked as she showed her daughter her choices. The toddler grabbed onto her father's fingers and ignored her mother.

"Hey you need to listen to Mommy," Mulder scolded Storm softly. The toddler whined unhappily and looked up at her parents. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Bear," Storm mumbled. Scully kissed her daughter happily as she put the Teddy Grahams into the cart. The toddler picked up her stuffed fox and showed her parents. The older woman smiled at her daughter.

"Yes Storm. That is your fox," Scully replied as her husband and her walked down the snack aisle picking out some snacks for them and their child. The toddler went back to playing with her father's hands.

"Stormy, Mama has another question for you," Scully spoke to her child softly as she showed Storm two different kinds of fruit snacks. The toddler mumbled, pointed at one of the boxes and went back to playing.

"You spoil her too much Dana," Mulder teased his wife playfully. The woman rolled her eyes and gently smacked her husband. The man grinned and kissed his wife.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as she reached up for her mother. Scully looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Not right now sweetheart. We're busy," Scully said happily as she and her husband kept shopping. Storm mumbled and settled down.

About ten minutes later, Storm was getting fussy again. Mulder was trying to keep his daughter quiet by playing with her but she wasn't interested. Scully sighed.

"Stormy. What do you need? You need to use your words," Scully tried to calmly explain. The toddler mumbled and whined again as she reached for her mother.

"Mama accident," Storm said sadly. Scully gave her daughter a small smile as she picked up the diaper bag. The older woman then unbuckled her child and picked her up out of the cart.

"If you need to go potty you need to let Daddy or me know before you have an accident okay sweetheart?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and hugged her mother tight. The woman smiled and kissed her daughter again as she headed towards the bathroom. Mulder smiled and followed his family.

"I'll wait here for you, while you change her Scully," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and headed into the bathroom. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's shirt.

"Here Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she laid her daughter down on the changing table. The toddler mumbled happily as her mother set down the diaper bag and got her a new pull up.

Storm mumbled again and watched her mother as she started to change her. Scully made faces at her child as she started to remove the pull up.

"Dr. Scully? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Storm mumbled unhappily as her mother looked towards the voice.

"Hey Monica. You're out grocery shopping already?" Scully asked as she wiped and redressed her child. Storm tried to chew on her hand. Scully quickly removed Storm's hand from her mouth and scolded her.

"Yeah. Scott and I don't have any food at home, and since we don't have to visit Caitlin anymore," the woman trailed off. Scully smiled sympathetically towards the other woman as she threw away the pull up and picked up her daughter.

"I'm sorry Monica. It's gotta be so hard, I can't even imagine losing my baby. I'm happy you're trying to continue your normal life," Scully smiled. Storm tried to hide her face in her mother's neck. The toddler hated meeting new people.

"Is that your daughter?" Monica asked softly. Scully smiled and tried to show her daughter off. Storm whined and tightened her grip on her mother.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, a man exited the men's restroom and stood next to Mulder. Mulder tried his best to avoid eye contact with the man. The man looked Mulder up and down and spoke.

"Um, I don't want this to be awkward but is your wife Dr. Scully?" Scott spoke to Mulder. Mulder looked over at the man and realized it was Scott from the day before.

"Yeah. You and your wife wanted to talk to her yesterday," Mulder said flatly, just wanting his family to return to him. Scott nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry for calling her in this morning as well. My daughter Caitlin passed away this morning," Scott was obviously upset. Mulder gave Scott a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I knew she had someone pass away when she came home," Mulder said with a sympathetic tone. Scott nodded with tears in his eyes.

"She's a wonderful doctor. I couldn't of asked for anyone better for my daughter. Oh my name is Scott by the way," Scott said as he reached out to shake Mulder's hand. Mulder looked down at Scott's hand and shook it.

"My name is Mulder," Mulder replied. Scott gave Mulder a funny look.

"Mulder Scully? That's an unusual name," Scott commented. Mulder gave a small chuckle.

"No my name is Fox Mulder, but only Dana calls me Fox. Dana kept her maiden name when we got married," Mulder explained. Scott nodded.

"Dada!" Storm cried for her father as Scully walked out of the bathroom. Mulder shushed his child as he took her from his wife. As he looked up he noticed Monica was with Scully.

"Oh hello Scott. It's good to see you guys trying to grocery shop," Scully smiled at the man. Scott smiled as his wife walked to his side. Storm mumbled unhappily as she tightened the grip on her father.

"We're trying to move on like the grief counselor told us too. We're going to try to complete a list of Caitlin's favorite activities as well to help us move on," Scott smiled at Mulder and Scully. Scully returned the smile as Mulder put his attention into his child.

"Well it was nice seeing you two again. Thank you for everything Dr. Scully, and it was nice meeting your family," Monica smiled. Scully nodded happily at the couple.

"It was nice seeing you guys too. I just wish we met on different circumstances. You guys have a good day," Scully said as she watched the couple. The couple smiled at Scully and returned to their shopping.

"Storm, do you want to help your Mama pick out fruit?" Mulder asked, hoping his daughter would go back to shopping. Storm nodded and rubbed her eyes again. Scully smiled and took her daughter from her husband.

"Mama tired," Storm mumbled. Scully kissed her daughter and held her close. The toddler laid on her mother and tried to suck on her thumb.

"No don't do that," Scully scolded as she removed Storm's thumb from her mouth. The toddler cried slightly and looked up at her mother.

"You can take a nap in the car, okay?" Scully smiled down at her daughter. Storm nodded and grabbed her mother's shirt as they finished their grocery shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, on the next Saturday, Storm woke up in bed between her parents. Mulder was still on his side snoring away. Scully was sitting up reading. The toddler mumbled and grabbed onto her mother.

"Mm Stormy, are you awake?" Scully asked softly. The toddler mumbled and looked up at her mother. The woman laid down next to her child and pulled her close to her.

"Mama," Storm mumbled happily as she was being cuddled. Scully snuggled on her child and smiled. The toddler giggled and was all smiles from the attention.

"Stormy guess what we're going to do today," Scully smiled happily. Storm grabbed onto her mother's face and gave her mother a huge smile.

"We're going to the aquarium today. If you're good you can get a toy while we're there," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm nodded happily as she played with her mother's hair.

"Mama loves you so much sweetheart," Scully said proudly. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's pajama shirt. Mulder suddenly groaned, rolled over and tried to hold his daughter close to him.

"No Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder yawned and cuddled his child. The toddler looked up at her mother and pouted. Scully cuddled up to her husband and kissed him happily.

"Mmm Dana," Mulder mumbled happily as he was woken up. The woman smiled and kissed her husband again. Mulder yawned and kissed his wife back happily.

"Let go Dada," Storm cried unhappily. Mulder looked down at his child and snuggled her. The toddler whined and reached for her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Fine Storm," Mulder chuckled and let his daughter go. Storm mumbled unhappily and cuddled up to her mother. Scully held her daughter close to her. The toddler mumbled happily.

Mulder pouted at his wife slightly hurt. Scully looked at her husband and kissed him gently. The toddler looked up at her parents.

"Stormy. Do you love your Daddy?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and played with her stuffed fox. She held up the fox and showed her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Fox," Storm mumbled as she grabbed onto her father's shirt. Mulder grinned and showed his daughter some affection. The toddler mumbled happily as she got affection from her father.

"Did Mommy tell you what we're doing today Storm?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded excitedly. Mulder looked up at his wife and grinned. The toddler rolled over towards her father and played with his tank top.

"Oh now you want Daddy's attention," Scully laughed softly. Mulder looked up at his wife and smiled as Storm grabbed at his shirt. The toddler was mumbling away happily. Scully smiled as she got out of bed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and go downstairs to make breakfast," Scully said happily to her husband. Mulder nodded as he pulled their daughter close to him and cuddled her. Storm was mumbling away happily. The woman smiled and left the room.

"I love you Storm," Mulder spoke happily. Storm looked up at her father and smiled happily. The older man got out of bed and picked up his child. Storm wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him.

After breakfast Storm was playing with her stuffed animals while watching "Finding Nemo". Her parents were upstairs getting ready. The toddler mumbled happily as she pushed her toys around.

Storm hugged one of her stuffed animals close and stood up. The small toddler waddled over to the TV and watched the movie as she patiently waited. Soon her parents walked down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?" Scully asked happily as she approached her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and pointed at the TV. The older woman smiled and picked her child up. Storm mumbled and kept watching TV.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to go to the aquarium?" Mulder asked happily as he approached his family. Storm mumbled and pointed at the TV. The older woman kissed her child.

"Mama Nemo," Storm mumbled as she laid on her mother. Scully showed her daughter some affection and went to turn the TV off. The toddler mumbled unhappily.

"You're fine," Mulder said happily as he put his daughter's shoes on her feet. Storm whined and laid on her mother. The woman softly laughed and walked out to the car. Mulder smiled and followed his family happily.

When the family arrived at the aquarium Storm was looking around and mumbling happily. Scully looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter and smiled. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned.

"We're here Stormy," Scully said happily. Storm nodded and hugged her fox close to her. Mulder shut off the car and got out of his seat. Scully smiled and got out of the car as well.

"Mama!" Storm started to get whiney as soon as her mother got out of the car. The older woman quickly opened the door to the backseat. The toddler looked over at her mother.

"I'm right here sweetheart. You're fine," Scully smiled as she unbuckled her child. Storm grabbed onto her mother and whined. Scully shushed her daughter and picked her up.

"Storm you have to leave your fox in the car," Mulder explained as he grabbed the diaper bag. Storm mumbled unhappily as she hugged her fox close to her. Scully cuddled her child as she removed the stuffed animal from her arms.

"No Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully kissed her child after she placed the fox on the car seat and shut the door. The toddler whined and hugged her mother tight. Mulder walked over to his family and smiled.

"Ready Stormy?" Mulder asked happily. Storm nodded and laid on her mother happily. Scully kissed her husband happily and walked to the entrance of the aquarium.

As Mulder was paying for the tickets, Storm was wanting to be set down. Scully was trying to keep her daughter calm while her father was busy. The toddler wasn't having any of it.

"Hey you're fine," Mulder spoke softly as he took his daughter from his wife. Storm mumbled happily as her father held her. Scully smiled at her husband as he signed the receipts and collected the tickets.

"Ready Storm?" Mulder smiled at his child. Storm nodded happily as she looked over at her mother. Scully smiled at her family as they entered the aquarium.

"Dada fish," Storm mumbled excited as they started to walk around. Mulder smiled at his daughter and kissed her. The toddler giggled happily. Scully looked up at her husband and held his hand as they walked together.

"Daddy look shark!" Storm mumbled away happily as her father walked into the shark exhibit. Mulder smiled and gently set his daughter on the ground. The toddler smiled and looked up at her father.

"Go ahead Storm," Scully said as she smiled at her daughter. Storm mumbled happily as she waddled up to the glass and watched the sharks.

"Look Mama big," Storm mumbled happily as a shark swam by. Scully knelt down next to her daughter and kissed her. The toddler mumbled and looked up at her father. Mulder looked down at his child and smiled.

"Mama!" Storm giggled and grabbed onto her shirt. Scully held her daughter close and snuggled her. Mulder smiled and sat on a bench nearby.

"They have Nemo fish we can look at later, okay sweetheart?" Scully asked her daughter softly. Storm nodded without taking her eyes off the sharks. The older woman beamed proudly and held her daughter protectively. The toddler mumbled and laid on her mother.

A few hours later after lunch, Storm was laying back against her mother as she watched some clown fish. The toddler was mumbling happily as the fish swam around. The woman smiled at her child.

"Oh funny to see you here," a familiar voice said to Scully and Storm. Scully looked up to see Monica and Scott standing there. Storm mumbled unhappily and tightened her grip on her mother's shirt. The older woman smiled, detached her child from her shirt, and stood up.

"Hey how are you doing?" Scully smiled at the couple. Storm hugged into her mother's leg and mumbled unhappily. The woman shushed her daughter.

"We're good. We're slowly going through Caitlin's bucket list. This is one of her favorite places to go," Monica smiled at Scully. Storm whined and looked up at her mother. Mulder knelt down and picked up his child.

"Aww hi there," Monica smiled at Storm. The toddler mumbled unhappily and hid her face in her father's neck the best she could. Monica looked over at Scully.

"She's shy," Scully smiled as she tried to take her daughter from her husband. Storm tightened the grip on her father, not wanting to interact with the strangers in any way. Scully smiled and kissed her child gently.

After about ten minutes of talking, Storm whined and reached for her mother wanting cuddles. Scully smiled and held her daughter close. Monica tried to introduce herself to Storm again.

"It's okay Stormy, she just wants to be your friend," Scully spoke softly. The toddler hugged onto her mother unhappily and looked at Monica. The new woman smiled at Storm.

"Hi Storm, Im Monica. How are you?" Monica asked with a smile. Storm mumbled unhappily as she looked around for her father. Mulder was trying to make small talk with Scott.

"Stormy, say hi sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm let go of Scully's shirt for a moment to wave at Monica. Monica smiled at the toddler.

"She's so cute. Thank you for letting us talk with you and letting us meet your daughter," Monica smiled. Scully nodded and kissed on her child happily. Storm gave her mother an unhappy look.

"If it's okay with my husband, maybe you two can join us for dinner soon," Scully smiled. Storm looked up at her mother and whined. The woman shushed her daughter and showed her some affection.

"That would be wonderful. Um we're going to continue on our way now. Thank you for talking with us again," Monica smiled at Scully. Scully nodded and kept loving on her child. The other woman collected her husband and continued through the aquarium.

"Huh, do you find it weird that we keep running into them?" Mulder asked his wife skeptically. Scully snuggled her daughter again and looked up at her husband.

"What do you mean? They're just trying to live a normal life the best they can now. They just happen to go to the same places we like to go," Scully explained as she set Storm back on the floor. The toddler looked up at her mother and went back to looking at the fish.

"If you say so," Mulder gave his wife a small smile. Scully returned the smile and held her husband's hand. Their daughter looked back at them and pointed at the fish.

"Nemo," Storm mumbled happily. Scully grinned proudly at her child. The toddler smiled at her mother and went back to watching the fish.

A couple hours later, the family was back in their vehicle heading home. Storm was in the back seat holding her new stuffed clown fish close to her. Mulder looked up at the rearview mirror and smiled.

"Fox," Scully started out. Mulder gave his wife a look and held her hand. The woman smiled at her husband.

"Mulder," Mulder grinned as he corrected his wife. Scully smacked her husband playfully as he drove. Storm mumbled at her parents.

"Okay. Mulder. I was talking to Monica, and I was wondering if we could invite them over to dinner one day," Scully explained. Mulder gave his wife a look. The woman tightened the grip on her husband's hand.

"Scully why? You know I don't like guests," Mulder explained. The woman nodded.

"They're going through a lot Mulder. I thought it would be a nice gesture," Scully explained. Mulder nodded. His wife always was understanding and tried to be friendly.

"I guess. If that would make you happy Dana," Mulder gave his wife a small smile. Scully grinned up at her husband happily. The toddler whined at her parents.

"We're almost home sweetheart, just a bit longer," Mulder smiled. Storm mumbled and hugged her stuffed animals close to her. Scully smiled as she closed her eyes, and took a small nap the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Storm was awake before her parents woke up. The small toddler was in the living room playing with her stuffed animals. Storm had her fox hugged close to her as she played with the toy she got the day before.

Soon Storm became bored and wanted to watch a movie. The toddler found the movie she wanted to watch and tried to put it into the DVD player. When Storm couldn't figure out how to get the electronic to work, she became frustrated and started to cry.

"Mmm Scully," Mulder mumbled from their bedroom as the cries of his child woke him up. The woman yawned and laid there for a moment, hoping her child would calm down. When Storm kept crying, Scully sighed and got out of bed. Mulder mumbled and tried to go back to bed.

"You're getting up to help me," Scully scolded as she tried taking the blanket from her husband. Mulder tightened his grip on his blanket and rolled away from his wife. Scully gently smacked her husband before she headed downstairs.

"Stormy what's wrong?" Scully spoke softly as she walked into the living room. The toddler rubbed her eyes, as she threw her fit. The older woman sat next to her daughter on the floor, picked her up, and held her close.

"Mama no," Storm cried as she was held. Scully smiled and showed her daughter some affection. Soon the small toddler calmed down.

"Stormy. Can you use your words and tell me why you're upset?" Scully spoke softly. Storm rubbed her eyes and cuddled close to her mother. The woman smiled and kissed her daughter happily.

"Hey. How is she doing," Mulder spoke softly as he entered the room. Storm looked up at her father and whined unhappily. The older man smiled and knelt down next to the girls.

"Nemo," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder looked up at the TV and smiled. He stood up and fixed the TV so the movie could play. The toddler mumbled happily.

"Is that why you were upset sweetheart?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and turned her attention to the TV. Mulder chuckled and looked at his family.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," Mulder smiled as he went into the kitchen. Storm settled down in her mother's arms and happily watched the movie. Scully smiled and watched the movie as well.

The toddler gave a content mumble as she turned towards her mother and grabbed onto her shirt. The older woman looked down at her child and smiled. Storm grasped onto her mother's shirt and laid against her, enjoying her mother's company.

After breakfast Scully was outside working on her garden while her daughter sat close to her. Mulder was up in his office working on some old files. The older woman looked over at her child and smiled. Storm had a couple of plastic animals in front of her.

As Scully pulled weeds, the toddler stood up and waddled to the side of the house. Scully watched her child out of the corner of her eye. Even though Storm knew not to leave her mother's sight, she could be a bit unruly.

As Storm made it to the corner of the house, she sat down and stared at the woods nearby. The small child mumbled unhappily as she noticed someone standing at the edge of the forest. It was a tall man who looked familiar to the toddler.

"Hey kiddo. Why aren't you near Mommy?" Mulder spoke happily as he picked his child up. The toddler grabbed onto her father and whined. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Dada," Storm mumbled as she pointed at the woods. Mulder smiled and kissed his daughter happily. The toddler whined at her father.

"We can go on a walk later, okay?" Mulder explained to his child. Storm shook her head and pointed again. Mulder scanned the tree line trying to figure out why Storm was acting up.

"Stormy, what do you see? There is nothing there," Mulder spoke softly. Storm mumbled and looked around. The man that was watching her was gone. Mulder smiled and walked back over to his wife.

"Hey sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she brushed Storm's hair out of her eyes. Storm was holding onto her father tightly and laying against him. The older man smiled and kissed his daughter before setting her on the ground.

"Stay next to Mommy and me, okay?" Mulder smiled at Storm as he handed her the toys she was playing with. The toddler took the toys from her father and mumbled.

"You don't have to help me Mulder. It's the weekend, you can go through whatever cases you're working on," Scully smiled as she knelt back down onto the ground. Mulder grinned and knelt down as well.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Mulder grinned as he kissed his wife gently. Scully smiled and returned her husband's kiss. The older man grinned and snuggled his wife for a few moments before helping in the garden.

About an hour later, Storm became bored of sitting and playing again. The small toddler got up and slowly waddled over to her parents. Mulder was smiling at his wife and showering her with affection as she gardened.

"Mulder stop, I'm trying to work," Scully tried scolding her husband as she laughed. Storm whined softly and forced herself in between her two parents.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing," Mulder laughed as Storm interrupted them. The toddler hugged onto her mother and looked for attention. Scully sighed and removed her gloves.

"I guess I'm done gardening huh?" The woman smiled happily as she kissed her daughter. Storm whined softly and snuggled into her mother. Scully held her daughter close and cuddled on her. Mulder grinned and laid his head against his wife's and watched his daughter.

"You two are really affectionate today," Scully chuckled as she kissed her husband. The toddler mumbled happily as she played with her mother's necklace. Mulder felt himself fill up with pride.

"I love you Dana. So much," Mulder grinned. Scully blushed slightly and smiled at her husband. The toddler mumbled and looked up at her parents. Mulder looked down at his daughter and grinned.

"Stormy, do you want to watch television while I make lunch?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded and laid against her mother. Scully smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. The toddler mumbled happily and smiled.

"Come on sweetheart," Scully smiled and picked her daughter up, and carried her inside. Mulder grinned and followed his wife and daughter inside.

While Mulder was making a quick lunch, Scully went to the living room with her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled happily. The older woman sat down in the sofa chair and turned on the TV.

"Mama what animal?" Storm mumbled as she watched the TV. Scully kissed her daughter and looked up at the TV.

"That's a giraffe sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and went back to watching TV. The older woman smiled and kissed her daughter.

"Hey lunch is done," Mulder spoke as he stepped into the living room. Storm mumbled unhappily not wanting to stop watching TV. Scully held her child close as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mama. Animals," Storm whined as her mother carried her. Scully shushed her daughter as she set her in her booster seat at the table. Mulder smiled and handed Storm a grilled cheese and some grapes. The toddler whined unhappily.

"Eat your food Storm," Mulder said firmly as he sat down at the table with his and his wife's food. Scully smiled at her husband and started to eat. Storm pouted and looked away from her parents. Mulder sighed and started to eat.

After about fifteen minutes Scully was done eating. The woman looked over at her daughter and sighed. Storm barely touched her food. Mulder gave his wife a small smile.

"Stormy, you need to eat your lunch," Scully said firmly. Storm shook her head and pouted. The woman looked at her daughter and hoped she wasn't about to have a fit.

"Storm, if you eat your lunch, you can watch the animals on TV in our room. How does that sound?" Mulder asked, trying to help his wife out. Scully smiled at her husband and kissed him gently.

"Animals Mama room," Storm mumbled. Scully looked back at her daughter and sat closer to her. The toddler looked up at her mother.

"Yes Storm. If you eat lunch, you can watch TV in my bedroom. How does that sound," Scully asked happily. Storm mumbled and nodded as she started to eat. Mulder grinned proudly.

"Mama cheese," Storm mumbled as she ate her sandwich. Scully smiled at her daughter. Mulder grinned and ate his lunch. The toddler looked at her parents and smiled.

Soon Storm finished up eating her lunch. Mulder kissed his daughter happily as he took Storm's plate from her. The toddler mumbled happily and smiled at her parents. Scully stood up and picked up her daughter. Storm hugged onto her mother tightly.

"Mama animals," Storm mumbled eagerly. Scully showed her daughter some affection and walked to the living room. The toddler laid on her mother and talked to herself. The woman grabbed her daughter's stuffed fox and walked up to her bedroom.

"I love you Stormy," Scully told her daughter proudly. Storm mumbled and looked at her mother. The toddler made some happy noises as she played with her mother's face. The older woman smiled and walked into her bedroom.

Scully smiled as she set her daughter down on the bed. Storm mumbled and crawled over to the center of the bed. The small child sat next to her parents pillows and watched her mother.

The older woman smiled and crawled into bed herself. Storm looked up at her mother and sat next to her. Scully smiled happily and turned on the TV to one of Storm's favorite channels.

"Mama look shark," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled, laid down and rubbed her daughter's back. Soon Mulder walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Dada," Storm mumbled as she smiled up at her father. Mulder smiled and went to lay down on his side of the bed. Scully smiled at her husband.

"Hey Dana," Mulder spoke softly as he kissed his wife gently. Scully smiled and returned her husband's affections. Storm looked at her parents and mumbled.

"Storm do you want cuddles?" Scully asked her daughter hoping Storm was ready to take a nap. Storm nodded and laid down next to her mother. The woman smiled happily as Storm grabbed onto her mother's shirt.

"Love Mama," Storm mumbled as she watched the TV. Scully turned onto her side and held her daughter close. The toddler yawned and snuggled into her mother.

Mulder smiled happily as he got close to his family. His daughter whined as her father got close to her. Scully shushed her daughter and showed her some affection. Soon Storm fell asleep.

"I love you Dana," Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and kissed him happily. Mulder snuggled his wife.

"I love you too Fox," Scully spoke softly. Mulder wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed happily as he yawned. Scully cuddled into her husband and held their child close. Soon the family fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon Storm was walking a little ways in front of her parents. Scully was holding onto her husband's hand as they took a walk. Mulder looked over at his wife and smiled. The toddler looked back at her parents for a moment before continuing on.

"Don't get too far ahead Stormy," Scully told her daughter firmly. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled. Mulder smiled down at his daughter and continued walking. The toddler quickly scurried on ahead.

Scully chuckled and shook her head. Mulder grinned as they kept walking. Soon the older man let go of his wife's hand and rubbed her back. The woman leaned on her husband and smiled.

After a while, Storm became interested in something she found on the walking trail. Her parents stopped walking while their child investigated something she found on the trail. Storm leaned down close to what she thought was a cool looking rock and touched it.

When the rock suddenly jumped, the toddler became startled, fell backwards, and started to cry. Scully ran over to her daughter and tried to comfort her. Storm quickly stood up and tried to climb into her mother's arms. The older woman held her daughter close and showed her some affection.

"Storm, is this what scared you?" Mulder chuckled softly as he approached his daughter with a toad in his hand. The toddler nervously looked up at her father and nodded. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter.

"Froggy," Storm mumbled. Mulder knelt down next to his daughter and showed her the toad. Scully smiled up at her husband. The toddler reached out for the toad. The older man grinned and showed his daughter the toad.

"Touch it gently Storm," Scully spoke softly. The toddler mumbled and gently pet the toad. Mulder grinned and watched his child. Scully showed her daughter some affection as Storm looked at the animal.

"Say bye Stormy," Mulder spoke to his child as he pulled the toad away. Storm waved to the toad and turned towards her mother. Scully snuggled her daughter as her husband walked a little ways off the trail and let the toad go.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled as she reached up for her father as he walked over to his family. Mulder smiled and picked his child up. Storm quickly wrapped her arms around her father and held onto him.

"Are you ready to go home Storm?" Mulder asked softly. Storm nodded still startled from the toad she found. Mulder kissed his daughter gently and started to head home. Scully walked next to her family and smiled.

"My Dada," Storm mumbled happily as her father carried her. Mulder grinned proudly as his daughter clung to him. Scully reached over to her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Storm mumbled and turned towards her father. Mulder showed his daughter some more affection as they walked home.

After the family arrived at home, Storm was sitting at her father's feet as he watched a baseball game. The toddler held her fox close to her and looked up at her father. Mulder was grumbling as his team was losing.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled as she stood up. Mulder looked down at his daughter and smiled. The toddler tried to climb onto the couch but was struggling. The older man reached down and helped his daughter.

"Here you go kiddo," Mulder grinned at his child as he set her on the couch next to him. Storm mumbled and played with her fox. The older man went back to grumbling at his game.

"Come on! Just hit the damn ball," Mulder yelled startling his child. Storm mumbled unhappily at her father. Mulder ruffled his child's hair and went back to watching TV. The toddler huffed and stood up.

"Hey sit down," Mulder scolded his child. Storm mumbled unhappily and grabbed onto her father. The older man gently sat his daughter back down on the couch next to him. The toddler started to throw a small fit.

"Knock that off or you're going to be in time out," Mulder scolded firmly. Storm huffed and hid her face in her fox. The man sighed and went back to watching TV.

"Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder looked down at his child and picked her up. The toddler mumbled and looked up at her father.

"Mama is taking a bath right now Stormy," Mulder explained softly. Storm whined unhappily and pushed on her father. Mulder sighed and held his daughter close. The toddler soon gave in and wanted attention from her father instead.

"Dada," Storm mumbled needily as she laid against her father. Mulder smiled as he gave his daughter some affection. Storm mumbled and watched the TV.

"I love you Stormy," Mulder spoke softly to his child. Storm mumbled and looked up at her father. Mulder smiled down at his daughter.

"Love too," Storm mumbled as she hugged her fox close to her. Mulder held his daughter gently as he pointed at the TV and tried to explain what was going on. The toddler made some happy noises as her father showed her attention.

Scully quietly watched her husband and daughter from the doorway. Mulder was trying to explain what baseball was to their daughter. Storm mumbled happily as she heard her father talk to her.

The older woman smiled proudly at her family. Ten years ago, she would have never imagined being married to Mulder, let alone having a child with him. Scully was happy with her life though. After watching her family for a few more moments, Scully went into the kitchen and started dinner.

About twenty minutes later Scully walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her family. Storm looked up at her mother and mumbled happily from her father's arms. The woman smiled at her daughter.

"Damn finally you guys freaking score," Mulder suddenly shouted, startling his child once again. Storm cried unhappily as she looked up at her father. Scully gave her husband a look.

"Sorry Stormy," Mulder smiled as he apologized. The toddler huffed again at her father. Mulder kissed his daughter gently.

"Look Stormy. They hit the ball. That means they have a chance at getting a point," Mulder tried to explain. Storm mumbled and played with her fox as Mulder tried talking to her. Scully chuckled softly.

"Mulder, did I ever tell you how much I love you," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder looked at his wife and grinned. Storm laid against her father again and watched her parents.

"I hope a lot. You did marry me for some reason," Mulder grinned again. Scully smiled. Mulder showed interest in Scully early on in their friendship, but Scully didn't show any interest in Mulder at first.

"I know. I'm happy I gave you a chance," Scully smiled as she cuddled up against her husband. Mulder wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close. Their child made some happy noises at them.

"Hi sweetheart. I love you," Scully spoke softly as she brushed Storm's hair out of her eyes. The toddler whined and tried to turn towards her father.

"She's being clingy with me. No idea why," Mulder said as he looked at his wife. Scully smiled at her husband before turning her attention back to Storm. Storm was rubbing her eyes. Scully smiled and played with her daughter until dinner was done.

After dinner Scully was in the bathroom giving her daughter a bath. Storm was mumbling unhappily as Scully washed her. The older woman smiled and started to wash her daughter's hair.

"Mama stop," Storm cried unhappily. Scully shushed her daughter as she scrubbed shampoo into Storm's hair. The toddler soon started crying.

"Hey hey. You are fine," Scully spoke softly as she rinsed her daughter's hair. Storm cried and tried looking up at her mother. Mulder soon came into the bathroom.

"Hey hun, can you grab me a towel," Scully asked as she looked up at her husband. Mulder looked at his wife and child as he nodded. Scully smiled and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Here you go Dana," Mulder smiled as he walked over to his wife with a towel. Scully smiled as she picked up their daughter and handed her to Mulder. The older man quickly wrapped Storm up and held her close.

"Mama," Storm cried for her mother. Mulder shushed his child and spoke to her as he left the bathroom with his wife. Scully walked to her daughter's room and got out some clean pajamas.

"Come here sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she took her daughter from her husband. The woman set her daughter down on her changing table and dried her off. Storm looked up at her mother unhappily.

"Look Stormy. You can wear your favorite pajamas tonight," Scully spoke happily as she showed Storm the pajamas. The toddler mumbled and pointed at the foxes on her pajamas. The older woman kissed her daughter gently and laid her daughter down.

Storm whined as Scully put a new diaper on her. The older woman smiled down at her daughter as she picked her up. Storm hugged onto her mother as Scully set out the pajamas, so it was easier to dress her daughter.

"Hey Stormy, look who I have," Mulder spoke happily as he showed his daughter her favorite toy. Storm mumbled and reached up for her fox. Scully quickly picked her daughter up and held her close.

"My fox," Storm whined unhappily. Mulder chuckled and handed his daughter her favorite toy. Scully snuggled on her child as she took her back downstairs. Mulder quickly followed after his family.

"Stormy, do you want to watch a movie?" Scully asked softly as she went to the living room. Mulder gave his wife a confused look as they went to the living room.

"Mama Nemo," Storm asked hopefully. Scully smiled and showed her daughter some affection. Storm mumbled happily.

"Can we watch something else sweetheart? Can we watch the doggy movie?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm mumbled and nodded as Scully smiled. The older woman quickly put on "101 Dalmatians" and sat in the sofa chair.

"Hey Mulder can you get her blanket and make me a warm bottle?" Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and went off to help his wife. Storm mumbled as she tightened the grip on her mother.

Mulder soon returned a few minutes later. Scully was softly singing to their daughter and rubbing her back. The older man wrapped the blanket around his daughter and handed her the bottle. Storm mumbled and held her bottle close to her.

"Hey Mulder, can I get a kiss?" Scully smiled up at her husband. Mulder nodded and leaned in to kiss his wife. Scully smirked and kissed her husband deeply. Mulder pulled away and grinned at his wife.

"Hey Stormy, do you want your bottle?" Scully asked softly. Storm mumbled as she watched the movie that was on the TV. The older woman smiled and gently put the bottle in her daughter's mouth.

"Mama," Storm whined at her mother. Scully shushed her daughter and sang to her again. The toddler mumbled unhappily but drank her bottle.

Within the hour, Storm was fast asleep and holding onto her mother's shirt tightly. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned again. The woman returned her husband's smile happily.

"I love you Dana," Mulder said happily as he leaned in to kiss his wife again. Scully smiled and returned her husband's eager kisses. Soon the woman pulled away from her lover.

"Let me put Stormy to bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom, okay Mulder?" Scully spoke as she turned her attention to her daughter. Mulder eagerly nodded as he stood up to shut off the TV.

Scully smiled and headed up to her daughter's bedroom. As Scully set Storm in her bed, Storm woke up slightly. Scully sang to her daughter and placed her stuffed fox in her arms.

Storm mumbled and rolled over so she was facing her wall. The toddler hugged her fox close to her as she dozed off again. Scully kissed her daughter happily and quickly went to meet up with her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that week, Storm was playing in front of the television while watching her favorite movie. Mulder was sitting on the couch reading a book. Scully was scheduled to come home soon, and Storm knew it. The toddler was mumbling away.

"Stormy stay put. I gotta go potty," Mulder spoke firmly as he got off the couch. The toddler held up her stuffed turtle and mumbled. Mulder smiled as he walked to the bathroom. Soon he heard the front door open.

"Hey I'm home," Scully called out as she walked into the house. The toddler quickly got off the floor and walked to the front door. When Scully saw her daughter she smiled happily.

"Mama!" Storm exclaimed happily as she saw her mother. Soon Mulder quickly walked over to his family. Storm saw her father and got quiet.

"What did I just tell you Storm," Mulder scolded gently. The toddler looked down at the floor and stayed quiet. Scully looked over at her husband as she removed her shoes and set down her purse.

"I told her to stay put while I used the restroom," Mulder explained. Scully sighed and picked her daughter up. Storm quickly hugged onto her mother. The woman kissed her daughter gently.

"Mama play," Storm asked hopefully. Scully nodded and walked back to the living room. The toddler looked up at her mother happily as she was set down next to her toys. The older woman smiled as she sat down on the floor.

"Mama kitty," Storm mumbled as she handed Scully a stuffed cat. The older woman took the stuffed cat from her daughter then looked up at her husband as he walked into the living room. Storm huffed when she saw her father.

"Come here Storm," Scully spoke as she pulled her daughter onto her lap. Storm mumbled happily and cuddled up against her mother. Scully kissed her daughter as she watched her husband.

"Can I play too Stormy?" Mulder asked with a smile. Storm looked up at her father. The older man grabbed a stuffed dog and Storm's stuffed fox before he sat down next to his family.

"Here baby," Mulder smiled as he handed his daughter her fox. Storm mumbled and quickly took the toy from her father. Scully smiled at her child.

"Look Nemo," Storm mumbled happily as she pointed at the TV. Scully filled up with happiness, as her daughter talked away. Mulder grinned and tried playing with his daughter. Storm hugged her fox close to her.

After the movie Scully was cuddling with her daughter as they sat on the couch looking at some books. Mulder was in the kitchen making dinner. Storm looked up at her mother and grinned.

Scully smiled as she spoke softly to her daughter. Storm mumbled and held onto her mother's hand as they looked at a book. The older woman looked at her daughter happily. Earlier that day Scully had an appointment with Scott and Monica and it was rough on Scully. The older woman couldn't imagine losing her daughter. She knew she would be devastated.

The toddler mumbled as she turned pages in her book. Scully kissed her daughter happily. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled. Scully gave her daughter a small smile even though she was deep in thought.

"Mama pretty," Storm mumbled as she smiled some more. The toddler could tell something was bothering her mother, so she was trying to make her happy. Scully snuggled on her daughter as Storm giggled.

"Stormy you know Mama loves you a lot right?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded happily and looked back at the book. Scully smiled and snuggled on her child again as Storm pretended to read. The older woman held her daughter protectively as they spent time together.

"Hey time for dinner," Mulder spoke happily as he walked into the living room. Storm tightened her grip on her mother's hand and kept looking at her book. Scully grinned at her husband.

"Come here kiddo," Mulder said softly as he took his daughter from his wife. Storm cried and looked back at her mother. Scully stood up and kissed her husband gently. Mulder grinned and returned the kiss. The older woman then lead her family to the kitchen.

"Here Storm," Mulder spoke softly as he set her in her booster seat and buckled her in. Scully sat down next to her daughter and smiled at her family. Mulder quickly grabbed dinner for everyone and sat down.

"Chicken," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter and helped cut up her dinner. The toddler looked up at her mother as Scully helped her with dinner. When Scully was done, the toddler quickly started eating.

"So, how was work, Scully," Mulder asked as he took a bite of food. Scully sighed and set her fork down. Mulder gave his wife a concerned look. The toddler mumbled at her parents.

"I had an appointment with Scott and Monica today," Scully started out. Mulder gave his wife a look since he didn't like the couple too much. The older woman ignored her husband's look.

"They're having such a hard time Mulder. I want to invite them over to dinner this weekend," Scully explained. Mulder put his fork down and looked at his wife.

"Scully, you know how I feel about them," Mulder started out. The tone of his voice was upsetting Storm. Scully sighed and looked at her husband.

"I know Mulder, but they're still mourning the loss of their daughter. I just want to do something nice for them," Scully replied with an irritated tone to her voice.

The toddler mumbled as she grabbed at her cup. As Storm grabbed at the cup, it fell off the table. Scully saw the cup falling and quickly tried to catch it. The cup hit the floor and the lid came off.

"Sorry Mama," Storm suddenly started to cry. Mulder quickly stood up and grabbed a towel. Scully picked up the cup and took the towel from her husband. The toddler was crying unhappily.

"Storm you're fine," Mulder spoke softly as he went to grab Storm a new cup of milk. Scully finished cleaning the floor, then stood up and went to put the towel in the washer. The toddler cried softly.

"Here Stormy," Mulder said as he handed the new cup to his daughter. Storm took the cup from her father and rubbed her eyes. Scully soon returned to the table.

"Sorry Mama Daddy," Storm mumbled through her tears. Scully smiled as she unbuckled her daughter and picked her up. The older woman held her daughter close as Mulder wiped Storm's eyes.

"It's fine Stormy. It was an accident sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Mulder kissed his daughter gently and went back to his seat at the table. Storm drank her milk as Scully finished eating.

"Here, can you finish your dinner Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he sat next to his wife and picked up Storm's plate. Storm nodded as she gave her mother her cup. Scully kissed her daughter as her husband helped her eat.

Later that evening Scully was putting Storm to bed. The toddler whined at her mother unhappily. Scully kissed her daughter happily and read Storm a book. The toddler looked up at her mother as she read the story.

"Mama fox," Storm mumbled as she held up her favorite toy. Scully smiled down at her child and finished the book. The toddler pouted as her mother tucked her in.

"I love you Stormy. Sleep well okay sweetheart," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded sadly and rubbed her eyes trying not to cry. The older woman sighed and laid down with her daughter.

"Come here Storm," Scully said as she pulled her daughter into her arms. The toddler quickly snuggled into her mother wanting attention. The older woman smiled happily.

"Why do you want all my attention suddenly sweetheart?" Scully asked softly. Storm mumbled as her mother held her close. The older woman showered her daughter with affection. She knew Storm was trying to become independent, so she was loving every moment Storm wanted to spend with her.

"Mama tired," Storm mumbled as she was cuddled. The older woman smiled and soon the toddler was fast asleep. Scully gently scooted out of her daughter's bed, tucked her in, and went off to find her husband.

Storm woke up an hour later to some yelling coming from her parents. The toddler mumbled unhappily as she held her fox close to her and climbed out of the bed. The toddler slowly left her bedroom and went downstairs.

"Scully I do not want them here! This is my house and I do not like guests!" Mulder yelled at his wife. Scully was standing there with her arms crossed, not impressed with her husband.

"Excuse you? Your house? I'm the one paying the bills since I have a job. I make the house payment, I pay the electric bill, I pay the cable and internet, I make our car payments, do not start with me Mulder!" Scully yelled back. Mulder stopped since he knew his wife was right. Scully was obviously very irritated.

"I stay home to take care of our daughter Dana. We tried a daycare with her and she had so many issues," Mulder tried to explain. Scully raised her eyebrows. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Don't you dare try to make it seem like Storm is the reason you're staying home. I know she's part of it, my mother said she would help with child care if we needed it. I know you're trying to stay low and away from the government," Scully scolded her husband. Mulder looked down at the ground. Scully tapped her foot.

"Scully I'm sorry. I just don't trust them. I get a bad feeling from them and I don't want them here!" Mulder became upset again. Scully sighed. Her husband was being extremely stubborn.

"Whatever Mulder. I'm going to invite them to dinner for Saturday night and don't you dare start arguing with me," Scully yelled again. Mulder threw his hands up.

"Fuck me I guess. Why won't you listen to me?! I do not want them here! We can have dinner with them, I just don't want them in my home," Mulder yelled back. Scully huffed and continued to argue with her husband.

The toddler was becoming upset not knowing why her parents were fighting. Storm slowly went back to her bedroom. As she climbed into her bed, she heard her parents getting louder again. The toddler sat up and started to cry since she was so upset.

"Mulder shush," Scully scolded as she heard her daughter crying. Mulder looked at his wife and tried to hold her hand. Scully swatted at her husband, still upset with him. Mulder pouted slightly.

"Daddy," Storm cried out wanting her father. Mulder looked at his wife and headed upstairs. Scully sighed and followed her husband. Storm was sitting up in her bed crying while hugging her fox close to her.

"Hey kiddo. Why are you upset?" Mulder spoke softly as he entered his daughter's room. Storm reached up for her father and cried. The older man picked up his daughter and held her close.

"Daddy," Storm cried harder as her father held her. Mulder shushed his daughter and showed her some affection. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"What happened Stormy?" Scully asked as she smiled at her daughter. Storm hugged on her father tightly. Mulder looked and smiled at his daughter as he rocked her.

"Did you have a bad dream, Stormy?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm shook her head and tightened the grip on her father. Mulder looked over at his wife.

"Dana, can you go make a warm bottle please? I love you," Mulder asked with a small smile. Scully nodded and went back downstairs. Storm whined wanting her mother to come back.

"Stormy can we lay down in your bed?" Mulder asked softly. Storm nodded and looked up at her father. The older man gently set her daughter in bed and laid down with her.

"My Dada," Storm mumbled as Mulder laid down. The toddler watched her father and laid down with him. The older man grinned and held his daughter protectively in his arms.

"Hey hun, I got her bottle," Scully spoke as she walked back into the bedroom. Mulder turned towards his wife and smiled. The woman gently handed the bottle to her husband.

"Here you go Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he placed the bottle in his daughter's mouth. Storm mumbled and started to drink the bottle. Scully smiled as she sat next to her family.

"I love you sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she put her daughter's blanket on her. Storm huffed unhappily. Scully looked at her husband.

"Fox, can she sleep with us tonight?" Scully asked hopefully. Mulder looked up at his wife. The woman smiled at her husband, hoping that her suggestion would let them go to bed. Mulder sighed and sat up.

"Daddy," Storm cried as her father sat up. Mulder got out of bed and picked Storm up. The man grabbed his daughter's blanket and fox and headed to his bedroom. Scully slowly followed after her husband, aware that he was still irritated with her.

In their bedroom Mulder set Storm on their bed and yawned. The toddler went and laid in her spot in her parents bed. Mulder smiled down at his daughter.

"Let me go potty and I'll be right back, okay Stormy?" Mulder smiled. Storm nodded and laid down and drank her bottle. Mulder covered her daughter with her blanket, and set her fox next to her before he went to the bedroom. Scully followed after her husband.

"Mulder?" Scully spoke softly. Mulder looked over to his wife and frowned. The woman shut the door and approached her husband.

"What do you want?" Mulder grumbled as he zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet. The woman hugged her husband from her behind and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"I love you. I'm sorry about earlier," Scully spoke with an upset tone to her voice. Mulder turned around and looked at his wife.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Mulder huffed. Scully nodded as Mulder went and washed his hands. The older woman then used the restroom herself. Mulder left the bathroom and went to go lay down.

"Mama too?" Storm mumbled as Mulder climbed into bed. Mulder smiled at his daughter and laid down. Scully soon reentered the room.

"Mama," Storm mumbled when she saw her mother. Scully smiled and climbed into bed. Storm mumbled happily between her parents. Mulder turned away from his family and tried to sleep.

"No Dada," Storm cried as her father turned away. Mulder yawned and turned back towards his daughter. The toddler mumbled as she cuddled up to her father.

"Night night sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she cuddled with her family. Storm mumbled as she felt her mother hold her from behind. The toddler rubbed her eyes as she slowly fell asleep.

"I love you Fox," Scully said softly. Mulder looked at his wife. Scully was slightly upset and wanted some attention. Mulder kissed his wife and snuggled her.

"I love you too Dana. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Mulder spoke softly. Scully nodded and laid close to her husband. Mulder held his wife close to him and showered her with some affection. Scully smiled and soon fell asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning Mulder yawned as he woke up. The man felt the bed and noticed his daughter was still asleep, but his wife was gone. When Mulder heard the shower turn on, he grinned and got out of bed.

"Dana?" Mulder spoke softly as he entered the bathroom. Scully poked her head out of the shower and looked at her husband. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"Can I join you?" Mulder asked hopefully. Scully sighed and opened the shower curtain a bit wider.

"I guess. Remember I still gotta work," Scully scolded softly. Mulder locked the door as he undressed and joined his wife in the shower. Scully turned away from her husband and continued to wash herself.

Mulder smiled and held his wife close and started to kiss on her neck. Scully shivered and tried to ignore her husband. The older man nibbled on his wife's ear.

"Dana, we're alone," Mulder said suggestively. Scully sighed as she turned around to look up at her husband. The older man kissed his wife deeply. The woman returned her husband's kisses.

"Fine, but you need to make it quick," Scully scolded. Mulder grinned eagerly as he looked at his wife.

An hour later, Mulder left the bathroom with his wife. The man quickly dried himself off and pulled on clean clothes. Scully was blushing and smiling at her husband as she got dressed.

"I love you Mulder," Scully spoke happily. Mulder grinned at his wife and kissed her eagerly. The woman laid against her husband. Soon they heard their daughter waking up.

"Dada," Storm cried unhappily as she woke up. Mulder went over to the bed and picked his daughter up. The toddler wrapped her arms around her father and laid on him. Storm slowly fell asleep again.

"I'm going to go get breakfast Fox, okay?" Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded as he took his daughter to get changed. Storm whined as she woke again.

"Hi Stormy, did you sleep well?" Mulder spoke softly. The toddler nodded and rubbed her eyes. The older man gently kissed his daughter and laid her on her changing table.

"Love Dada," Storm mumbled as she watched her father. Mulder smiled and changed his daughter. The toddler mumbled happily.

"All done Stormy," Mulder smiled as he picked up his daughter. Storm mumbled happily as she was carried downstairs. The older man snuggled his child.

"Mama?" Storm mumbled when she saw her mother. Scully looked at her daughter and smiled. Usually she was gone before her daughter woke up for the day.

"Hi Stormy. Did you sleep well?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded as her father set her in her booster seat. Mulder then grabbed Storm some fruit and yogurt. The toddler mumbled happily as her father gave her food.

"Alright hun, I gotta go to work," Scully said as she kissed her husband. Mulder returned the kiss and nodded. The older woman grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"Stormy, stay put. I'll be right back," Mulder said as he stood up from the table. Storm mumbled as she ate a grape. The older man quickly ran outside.

"Dana!" Mulder called after his wife as she was pulling out of the driveway. Scully stopped the car and rolled down the window as her husband ran up to the car.

"What is it Mulder," Scully asked with a smile. Mulder leaned into the car and kissed his wife deeply. The woman smiled.

"Um, I thought about it, and you can invite Scott and Monica over for dinner," Mulder said with a smile. Scully stopped and looked at her husband. The older man watched his wife.

"Are you sure Mulder?" Scully asked again. Mulder nodded and grinned. Scully smiled, figuring out their shower must have put Mulder in a good mood.

"Thank you hun. I love you so much," Scully smiled happily. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife again.

"I love you too Dana," Mulder spoke happily. Scully smiled again.

"Mulder, when Storm lays down for her nap today, can you put the baby gate up in her doorway? I'll have a surprise for you during that time," Scully smiled. Mulder was confused but nodded. Scully kissed her husband again.

"Alright Mulder. I do need to leave now. Love you, I'll be back soon," Scully smiled. Mulder gave his wife one last kiss and watched her leave the driveway for work. He then returned to his daughter.

"Daddy, juice," Storm asked hopefully as her father walked back into the kitchen. Mulder smiled at his daughter and got her a cup of apple juice. The toddler took her cup from her father and happily drank it. Mulder grinned at his daughter and went to get breakfast.

Later that day after Scully finished up her paperwork, she found the contact information for Scott and Monica and called them. The older woman glanced over at the clock and noticed that her husband would be putting their daughter down for her nap soon.

"Hello, Monica? This is Dr. Dana Scully, how are you?" Scully spoke happily. The woman talked with Monica for a small while and was able to tell the woman was still depressed.

"Hey, usually this isn't a normal thing, but I talked with my husband, and we were wondering if you and Scott would like to come over to dinner tomorrow?" Scully asked. The woman heard Monica talk to her husband for a moment, then replied to Scully accepting her invitation. Scully smiled and gave Monica the address and finished up their phone call.

An hour later Scully pulled into the driveway and shut off her car. The woman walked into her house and put her stuff away. After not hearing her family Scully went and looked for them.

First Scully went to look for her daughter. Storm was in her room fast asleep. The toddler was hugging her fox close to her as she slept. Scully noticed the baby gate was set up like she asked. The woman checked it and when she saw it was not going to budge, she went and looked for her husband.

Mulder was in his tiny downstairs office sitting at his desk reading through some old newspapers. Scully quietly opened the door and smiled when she saw her husband. The older woman locked the door and went behind her husband.

"Hey handsome," Scully spoke softly into her husband's ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Mulder set down his papers and tried to look at his wife.

"Hey Dana, you're home early," Mulder said as his wife showed him some affection. The woman smiled and nodded as she kissed her husband again. Suddenly Scully pulled Mulder's chair out away from his desk and sat in his lap, facing him.

"Yes I am, and I see you put up the gate as I asked," Scully smiled as she started to kiss her husband deeply. Mulder groaned and returned his wife's attention. Scully smirked at her husband happily.

An hour later Storm woke up from her nap. The toddler rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Storm mumbled as she grabbed her fox and started to waddle towards the door. When Storm realized she was gated in, she mumbled unhappily.

"Dada," Storm cried out as she pushed on the gate. The toddler didn't understand why she was blocked in her room. Storm called for her father again.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your nap?" Scully spoke softly as she walked to her daughter's room. The toddler looked up at her mother as Scully removed the gate.

"Mama?" Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother, not sure why Scully was already home. Scully knelt down next to her daughter and held out her arms. Storm looked down at her stuff fox and played with it.

"Can I have a hug, baby?" Scully asked happily. Storm sat down and played with her stuffed animal. The older woman sat next to her daughter. The toddler looked up at her mother.

"Mama," Storm spoke as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter happily. The toddler slowly stood up and walked over to her mother.

"I love you," Scully spoke happily. The toddler grabbed into her mother's shirt and played with her buttons. The woman watched her daughter as Storm tried to button up the rest of her shirt.

"Mama missing," Storm mumbled as she pointed to an extra button on Scully's shirt. Scully realized that she messed up buttoning up her shirt after spending time with her husband.

"It's okay Stormy. Can we read a book?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm nodded and grabbed her mother a couple books. The toddler sat on her mother's lap and opened the books.

"Mama blue," Storm mumbled as she pointed at a blue fish. Scully smiled happily and praised her daughter. The toddler pointed out the colors of other fish.

"Good job Stormy!" Scully praised proudly. The toddler looked up at her mother and smiled. Soon Mulder walked into the room.

"Hey hun," Mulder grinned at his wife as he entered the room. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. The toddler reached up for her father. Mulder smiled and sat next to his family.

"Dada Mama home," Storm mumbled happily as she kept looking at her books. Mulder laid on his wife and kissed her. Scully blushed at her husband. Storm looked up at her parents.

"Stormy, Daddy and I are going to have guests over for dinner tomorrow," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm didn't like strangers so when Scully had friends over, she had to let Storm know ahead of time.

"Mama green," Storm mumbled as she pointed at a turtle. Scully kissed her daughter happily and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face. Mulder smiled at his family.

"Stormy, do you remember Monica and Scott from the grocery store and aquarium? They're coming over for dinner. Daddy and I talked about it last night," Scully explained. When Storm realized that's the reason for her parents fight the night before Storm covered her ears. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Hey Stormy, what's wrong?" Mulder spoke softly. The toddler tried to hide her face while still covering her ears. Scully looked down at her daughter. Mulder tried to remove his daughter's hands from her ears.

"Stormy you need to use your words. Why are you upset," Scully asked hopefully. Storm shook her head and refused to look at her parents. The older woman lifted up her daughter off her lap and set her on the floor. Mulder stood up and helped his wife off the floor.

"Stormy, you need to tell us why you're upset," Mulder explained. The toddler hugged her fox close to her and ignored her parents. Scully looked over at her husband and sighed. Storm had behavioral issues her whole life and raising Storm was a huge challenge for the couple. Scully laid down next to her daughter.

"Mama, bed?" Storm asked as she pointed at her bed. Scully looked at her child and smiled. The toddler slowly stood up and waddled over to her bed. Scully stood up and walked over to the bed.

The toddler climbed into the bed and sat up waiting for her mother. Scully climbed into the bed and laid down. Storm went over to her mother and wanted her attention. The older woman smiled at her daughter.

"Stormy, why are you upset? You need to talk to me," Scully said firmly as Storm went back to playing with her mother's shirt. The older woman looked at her daughter in the eye. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"No dinner. Mama Daddy yell," Storm whined unhappily. Scully looked at her daughter trying to figure out what she meant by that. Storm was sitting up rubbing her eyes. Mulder then realized what happened.

"Stormy, did you hear Mommy and I fighting last night? Then did we wake you when we were yelling?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded and covered her ears again. Scully picked up her daughter and held her close. The toddler hugged onto her mother.

"Aww we're sorry sweetheart. You know we love you very much right?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and grabbed at her mother's shirt. Mulder sat down with his family and showed his daughter some affection as well. Storm mumbled happily.


	8. Chapter 8

During the early afternoon, the next day, Storm was trying to follow her mother as she cleaned up the house. Scully was trying to put her daughter's toys away so she could vacuum. The toddler went behind her mother and pulled the toys out of her toy box again. Scully caught her daughter and scolded her.

"Hey! I'm trying to clean Storm," Scully scolded as she picked her daughter up. The child whined unhappily and pointed at her toys. The older woman handed Storm her stuffed fox and put the rest of the toys away. Storm hugged her mother.

"Mama," Storm whined as she rubbed her eyes. Scully glanced over at the clock and noticed it was a little past Storm's nap time. The toddler made some unhappy noises and played with her fox.

"Stormy, do you need a nap?" Scully asked softly. The toddler shook her head. The older woman sighed and smiled knowing her daughter needed the nap. Soon Mulder walked into the room.

"Hey hun, can you please vacuum and sweep the floors for me? Storm needs a nap and she doesn't want to leave me," Scully explained to her husband. Mulder nodded and gently kissed his wife. The older man then brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"Mama," Storm whined unhappily. The woman shushed her daughter and kissed her gently before heading up to her daughter's bedroom. The toddler hugged onto her mother and yawned.

"I love you Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she cuddled her daughter. The toddler cried and rubbed her eyes again. The older woman looked down at her daughter knowing she was getting cranky. Soon they got to Storm's bedroom.

Scully sang to her daughter as she rocked and cuddled her. The toddler yawned and grabbed onto her mother tightly. The older woman kissed her child and gently set her in her bed. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes.

"I love you sweetheart. Mama will come get you when you wake up," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded sadly as she rolled over to face the wall. The older woman smiled as she covered her daughter with a blanket and kissed her before leaving the room.

A couple hours later Storm rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. The toddler mumbled unhappily as she sat up and looked around. Storm whined again as she slowly climbed out of bed.

"Hi Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she entered the bedroom. The toddler looked up at her mother and mumbled. The older woman smiled as she picked up her daughter.

Storm mumbled as she hugged onto her mother. The toddler whined and yawned. Scully kissed her daughter and laid her on her changing table. Storm watched her mother and mumbled. The older woman smiled at her daughter and changed her.

"Pretty," Storm mumbled as she watched her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed her hair behind her ear. Storm loved seeing her mother smile, and knew what to say to get her to smile.

"I love you sweetheart," Scully spoke happily as she undressed her daughter. The toddler mumbled and looked around her bedroom. The older woman smiled and kissed her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Stormy, we gotta wear nice clothes tonight," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm nodded and rubbed her eyes as Scully dressed her. When Scully was done, she set Storm on the floor. The toddler quickly got up and went over to her toys.

"Sweetheart, can we go downstairs?" Scully asked hopefully. The toddler picked up her stuffed frog and showed it to her mother. The older woman smiled at her daughter. Storm went back into her toy box and grabbed a clown fish.

"Do you want to watch Nemo?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm nodded and reached up for her mother. Scully picked up her daughter, grabbed Storm's fox, and held her close as she walked downstairs. The toddler hugged her mother and smiled happily as Scully carried her.

"Here Storm," Scully spoke softly as she placed Storm on the floor in front of the TV. The toddler looked up at her mother and smiled. The older woman handed Storm her fox, and went to turn on the movie. Storm got up and tried to follow her mother.

"Okay. I put Nemo on for you," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm reached up for her mother. The older woman knelt down next to her daughter and kissed her. The toddler looked up at her mother.

"Mommy needs to make dinner. Can you watch your movie?" Scully asked hopefully. Storm nodded sadly as she went back to the TV. Scully smiled happily as she went off to make dinner.

An hour later Mulder went into the living room to collect his daughter. Storm had gotten into her toy box and pulled out some of her stuffed animals. The older man sat next to his daughter.

Storm mumbled as she looked up at her father. Mulder was wearing his nice dress pants, blue dress shirt, which had the top three buttons undone, with a white undershirt, and black dress shoes. The toddler stood up and grabbed onto her father.

"Storm, it's almost time for dinner," Mulder spoke softly as Storm tried to button Mulder's shirt up. The older man smiled as he watched his child. The toddler whined as she became frustrated. Mulder quieted his daughter down.

"Hey shh, it's fine," Mulder spoke softly as he smiled at his daughter. The toddler whined and stomped her feet. The older man held his daughter out at arms length and gave her a stern look. Storm pouted.

"Hey, we do not act like that Storm," Mulder scolded softly. The toddler rubbed her eyes and nodded. Mulder smiled and hugged his daughter close to him. Storm cuddled up against her father.

"Stormy, we need to be good tonight. Mama has friends coming over for dinner. Are you going to be a good girl?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded as she grabbed at her father's shirt. Mulder kissed his daughter and smiled. Storm laid on her father and continued to watch her movie.

About forty-five minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Scully quickly walked down the stairs and put on her shoes before opening the door. Mulder got off the couch and followed his wife.

"Hey glad you guys could make it! I hope our home was easy to find. Please, come in," Scully said happily. Monica and Scott smiled at Scully and Mulder as they stepped inside.

Mulder glanced at his wife and smiled. Scully was wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, and a black blazer. Scully caught her husband checking her out and smiled. Mulder grinned when he saw his wife smiling at him.

"You guys have such a lovely home," Monica complimented as Scully shut the front door. Mulder looked over their guests, and forced a smile. He still wasn't thrilled about having them over.

"Thank you so much! It's not much, but it's home. I made chicken, potatoes, and asparagus for dinner, and I baked a pie for dessert," Scully spoke to her guests. Scott and Monica smiled and conversed with Scully.

While in the living room, Storm heard the unfamiliar voices coming from the front door. The toddler grabbed onto her fox, and quietly walked to the front door to see what was going on. When Storm walked into the hallway, she hugged her fox close to her, trying to comfort herself.

"Aww hi there," Monica spoke softly when she saw Mulder and Scully's daughter. Mulder turned to look at his daughter. When he saw Storm was trying to hide the fact she was upset, he walked over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?" Mulder spoke softly as he picked up his child. Storm hugged onto her father and stayed quiet. The older man rubbed his daughter's back and went back to their guests.

"Hi Stormy. Can you say hi to Monica and Scott?" Scully asked hopefully as she smiled at her daughter. Storm tightened the grip on her father and ignored her mother. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"Sorry. She's shy," Scully explained to the couple. Scott nodded understandably. Monica smiled at Storm again. The toddler looked down at her fox trying to ignore Monica.

"Does your fox have a name?" Monica smiled at Storm. Storm hugged her toy close to her and pouted. The toddler was becoming uncomfortable with the attention.

"Caitlin was shy too when she was young. She grew out of it though, I'm sure your daughter will too," Scott smiled at Scully. Scully nodded at the couple.

"Well are we all ready for dinner?" Mulder asked, trying to change the subject. Monica and Scott nodded as Scully smiled up at her husband. The older man returned the smile and walked everyone to the table.

"Here Stormy," Mulder spoke softly as he set his daughter down in her booster seat. The toddler looked upset as her father buckled her in and took her toy from her. The older man showed his daughter some affection as Scully helped seat their guests.

"Wow it smells amazing in here!" Monica complimented Scully again. Scully smiled and glanced over at her husband. Mulder was getting Storm set up so she could sit between her parents.

"Thank you so much," Scully spoke happily. Monica returned Scully's smile as she and her husband took their spots at the table. The toddler mumbled at her father. The older man shushed his daughter and helped hand out plates of food.

"This looks so good," Monica complimented the food as it was set in front of her. Scully smiled at the compliments. Mulder was trying to get Storm set up with dinner as his wife entertained their guests. The toddler was starting to become moody.

"Stormy, do you want milk or juice?" Mulder asked softly. Storm whined and hid her face as her father tried to talk to her. Scully looked over at her husband when she realized her daughter was acting up.

"Hey hey. We do not do that," Scully scolded her daughter gently. Mulder looked at his wife and gave her a small smile. The older woman sat close to Storm and spoke to her.

"Storm. Do you want milk or juice?" Scully asked again, trying to back up her husband. The toddler mumbled unhappily and looked away from her mother. Mulder went and grabbed the milk.

"Night night," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder stopped what he was doing and got his daughter out of her booster chair. The toddler grabbed onto her father and laid on him as he left the room. Scully quickly apologized to her guests.

"I'm so sorry. Storm isn't super fond of guests, and we have our suspicions she may be on the autism spectrum, but our doctors say she isn't," Scully spoke while apologizing. Monica and Scott smiled at Scully.

"That's okay! We didn't realize you had a family when you took care of Caitlin. You're amazing at what you do. I admire your dedication to helping others," Monica replied. Scully smiled at her guests as she got them food. The guests and Scully continued to talk about their children.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mulder was sitting in the rocking chair in his bedroom. The older man was cuddling his daughter, trying to prevent a meltdown. Storm was still upset even though her father was trying to help her.

"I love you Storm," Mulder spoke softly as he rocked the chair and rubbed his daughter's back. Storm rubbed her eyes and mumbled. The older man kissed his daughter happily.

"Love too," Storm mumbled unhappily. Mulder smiled and kept rubbing his daughter's back. Soon Storm seemed to calm down.

"Stormy, can we go eat dinner now? I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Mulder asked hopefully. Storm nodded and played with her father's shirt. The older man grinned at his child.

"Milk," Storm mumbled. Mulder kissed his daughter once again as he stood up. The toddler hugged onto her father and mumbled. Mulder smiled and walked downstairs.

"Hey," Scully smiled as her husband walked back into the kitchen. Mulder grinned at his wife and set his daughter back in her booster chair. Scully set a plate of food in front of her daughter as Mulder went to get milk.

As Mulder returned to the table, he gave his daughter her cup of milk and sat in front of his food. Scully smiled and started eating as they chatted with their guests.


End file.
